A Winter's Night
by Head-First-Fearless
Summary: A submission to the SMC contest! Bella and Edward find themselves in the mountains on their senior ski trip. It's the last place Bella wants to be. Sex is the bane of their relationship. Will it result in warmth or ice? Lemon. AU/AH.


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: A Winter's Night**

**Penname: Head-First-Fearless**

**Movie or TV Show: Dawson's Creek**

**Main Character Pairing: Bella and Edward**

**POV: Edward**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

-

I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Now do I own Dawson's Creek, Kevin Williamson does.

Enjoy, be kind, and let me know what you think! xxx

-

_EPOV_

"Dude, senior ski trip is a Forks rite of passage!" Emmett shouted gleefully as we turned into the parking lot of Forks high school.

There was absolutely no doubt in my mind that at that very moment Emmett was remembering his and Rosalie's own senior trip to the mountains. He looked over at said blonde and grinned wickedly at her. She winked back in return. Yep, totally called that one. Ew.

"Why in the world do you look like I am driving you to your own funeral?" Emmett asked stubbornly, looking at Bella in the rearview mirror as he pulled the jeep into a parking spot.

I looked over at her as well. She'd been quiet all morning—probably thinking of all the ways she could wind up in the hospital this weekend. I knew that she didn't really want to go on this trip, and that the only reason we were here at all was because Alice was really good at wearing Bella down. But this weekend was supposed to be like a mini vacation for us. Senior year was almost over, and hey, you're only in high school once.

I climbed out of the jeep and followed Emmett around to the back to get our bags. "You know Edward would never let anything happen to you right?" I heard Rosalie say to Bella. I glanced at my girlfriend in time to see her shrug, and then nod.

"Besides," Rosalie continued, wrapping a comforting arm around Bella. "There's tons of other stuff to do besides skiing. There's ice skating, and sledding…" Bella gave her an irritated look. "And sitting in front of a nice cozy fire with a mug of hot chocolate," Rosalie threw in quickly.

"Which I could have done at home," said Bella. "Without having to pay for it," she added, looking pointedly at me.

I looked sheepishly at the slush-covered ground. She hated when I paid for things or bought her anything expensive.

"This trip is absolutely guaranteed to be chockfull of the cruel and unusual," Emmett broke in quickly, holding out Bella's very large and very heavy blue duffle. "I promise."

"Knowing our class, I highly doubt it," Bella said, taking the bag and slinging it awkwardly over her shoulder.

"Well, let's just say when we went," Rosalie began. "Someone got arrested, someone got pregnant—"

"And this one girl's hair caught on fire!" Emmett interrupted chuckling.

Bella smiled at that and I felt the tension in my stomach ease a bit. "Well, I think Bella can keep me out of jail and I'll keep an eye out for your hair," I teased her, grinning when she jabbed me in the ribs with her elbow.

"Hey guys!" Alice said brightly, coming up behind us with Jasper. "You better get your stuff on the bus. I think we'll be leaving soon."

"Right," said Emmett. "Well, have fun little bro," he said, clapping me on the back.

"You've earned it," Rosalie said, hugging Bella and then Alice.

We finished saying our goodbyes and then made our way to the bus. Alice bounced alongside Jasper in front of us, and Bella struggled with her bag beside me. I was about to offer her my help when she broke into a very brisk walk, as though sensing what I was about to do, and beat me to the bus.

"We are going to have some serious fun this weekend!" Alice squealed as I tossed my bag beside Bella's in the luggage compartment. Bella and Jasper snorted disbelievingly. "Oh, don't be such spoilsports!" Alice said, smacking Jasper's arm lightly.

"Alice, senior trips are notoriously awful. As a rule of thumb, anything that you look forward to for too long is invariably a disappointment," said Jasper.

Alice crossed her arms over her chest and looked reproachfully at him. "You promised you'd make an effort," Alice said.

Jasper sighed. "You're right, I did. I'm sorry," he said, giving her a kiss. Alice beamed at him and pulled him around us onto the bus.

I looked after them for a moment before looking over at Bella. "And what about you?" I asked her, putting my hands on her waist and gazing into her big brown eyes. "Are you going to make an effort too?"

She uncrossed her arms, sighing in defeat and nodded. I wrapped my arms around her fully and pulled her close, resting my chin on top of her head. She snuggled into my embrace and I pressed my lips to her ear, "Thank you." She shivered a little and I kissed the side of her head.

One of the windows on the bus lurched open and we both looked up as Eric stuck his head out. "Anyone who plans on getting laid this weekend; get on board!" he shouted. Everyone around us cheered.

I felt Bella stiffen in my arms. A perfect moment…and then that. I felt the tension settle back into my stomach again. _Sex_. The bane of our relationship; the one thing that no matter how hard we tried to avoid, was the one thing that kept catching up to us.

I had thought after our talk last week about how we were feeling about it that we were on the same page. I knew that she was a virgin and she knew that I wasn't. As much as I wish I could say she would be my first as I would be hers, I couldn't. I knew that she was scared. I was scared too. I was terrified of ruining the most amazing relationship I had ever had. But I also wanted nothing more than to make love to this beautiful woman standing before me. And I would wait, patiently, for as long as she needed. I loved her and I wasn't going to do anything to screw this up.

Bella moved away from me and climbed onto the bus. I watched her find a seat in front of Jasper and Alice and get comfortable. She didn't look back at me. I sighed loudly, dragging my hand through my already disheveled hair. It was going to be a long trip.

-

We arrived at Sun Mountain Lodge almost three hours later. I gently shook Bella from her slumber. She'd fallen asleep about halfway to our destination and I carefully positioned her so that her head rested comfortably on my shoulder. I alternated between reading the book I'd picked up the other day and watching her sleep.

"Wake up, sweetheart," I said quietly, not wanting to startle her.

Bella blinked several times to clear the sleep from her eyes and stretched. "How long was I out?" she asked, slipping her coat back on.

"Little over an hour," I replied. We stood, getting ready to exit the bus. I hesitated only a second before reaching for her gloved hand. I was relieved when she didn't pull away. She smiled at me and led the way off the bus.

We retrieved our bags from the luggage compartment, and started toward the small group forming around our two teacher chaperones brave enough to come with us. She staggered under the weight of her bag.

"Okay, Missy Self-reliance. Will you please let me give you a hand?" I held my hand out for her bag.

"I carried it to the bus. I am more than capable of carrying it from the bus," she replied.

I watched her struggle for another moment. "Oh, this is ridiculous." I grabbed her bag and slung it effortlessly over my shoulder along with mine. She looked incredulously at me and I just smiled back at her.

"Everyone!" Mr. Parker shouted over the chatter. "Jackson will be handing out the room keys." Everyone looked at the boy wearing glasses, khakis, and a plaid flannel shirt. He was president of the chess club and a mathlete. This ought to go over splendidly.

"Now before you go and get excited," Mr. Parked continued. "The room assignments for this weekend will be same sex." An audible groan of protest rose up from my peers. "All keys to the mini-bar have also been confiscated." There was a second, louder groan of protest.

Mr. Parker turned to Mr. Browning. I heard him say: "Which way to that bar?" before walking away.

Mike Newton set his bag down and reached toward the boy with a basketful of room keys. "You look like you could use my help," he said, taking it from him.

"Eric?" He tossed a key to his friend.

"Ben and Angela—this one's for you." He tossed another key to Ben.

"Edward?" I looked up, surprised. "It's a king, but comes with a rollaway in case things don't work." I scowled at him, but caught the key he threw at me anyway.

He tossed one to Jasper too and then took one for himself before handing the basket back to Jackson. "Good luck, dude," he said, grabbing his bag and Jessica's hand, and practically running to find their room.

"Shall we?" I asked Bella.

"Lead the way," she said, motioning me ahead of her.

-

I stared out the window at one of the mountains still covered in fresh snow that had not yet been touched by skiers. It was getting darker and the first stars would be breaking through the inky blackness any minute. Bella was moving around the room behind me, occasionally fiddling with things in her duffle bag. I turned back to look at her and leaned against the windowsill, folding my arms over my chest.

She looked up from her bag when she felt my stare. "What?" she asked me.

"Am I making you nervous or something?" I asked her. "You fidget when you're nervous and I've never seen you fidget as much as you are right now." She stopped rummaging in her bag and sat down at the end of the bed. "We've literally slept together at least a dozen times. I don't understand—"

"It's just different," she said cutting me off.

"If it makes you that uncomfortable," I began quietly, doing my best to hide my disappointment. I was really looking forward to falling asleep with her in my arms and waking up in a similar position the next two days. "I'll go and ask Alice to come back here and bunk with you."

"Oh, don't do that," she said uncomfortably. "There's no reason to ruin their weekend too."

I opened my mouth to respond, thought better of it, and closed it again. I knew she realized it too because she ducked her head and began twisting the promise ring I'd given her around her finger.

I let the silence go on for another minute before speaking again. "How about you and I toss a do-not-disturb sign on the door, find a movie on pay-per-view, and curl up together for a while? And after that I'll take you out to dinner."

"In other words, a typical night in Forks?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow.

I frowned inwardly. She was really making this difficult. "Not necessarily. They have way more channels here." I tried to make light of it, reaching for the clicker on the dresser next to me and turning the television on.

The sounds of two people having sex immediately met my ears. Bella flushed red as the picture flickered to life. I had turned the television on in the middle of a porn movie. Great.

"How do you suppose they got in that position?" I joked, trying to ease her obvious discomfort as I flicked the TV off. Bella didn't reply. "Aw, come on, can't we just laugh about this?" I pleaded with her.

Unfortunately, she wasn't going to let it go that easily. "Laugh about what?" she asked.

"Sex," I said bluntly. "Tell me we can laugh about sex now. It seems to be the only rational thing to do right now. I mean, you can't enshrine it, and you can't run from it because it's everywhere. It's like food and water and air."

"Well, can't we just breathe something else?" she asked, standing up and walking over to stand in front of the fireplace.

"You realize how ridiculous that sounds, right?"

Bella's shoulders slumped a little. "Edward," she turned toward me. "It's just a weekend and I really don't want to spend it the way we've spent the last week."

"Which is how?"

"Having this incredible tension between us every time we come within a foot of each other," she said, wrapping her arms around herself.

I pushed away from the windowsill and came to stand in front of her. "Well, I'm not feeling tense. I'm relaxed," I said calmly and honestly.

I saw her visibly relax and her arms dropped to her sides. "Really?" she asked uncertainly. I nodded. "So, we're in complete agreement then?"

"I don't know what we're agreeing about, but I'm sure we're in complete agreement about it," I said, only half joking.

"We're agreeing that this weekend does not have to be about sex…"

I smiled and shook my head. "No. This weekend doesn't have to be about sex."

She smiled back and stepped closer to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I pulled her close, burying my face in her hair and inhaling her scent. "Thank you," she mumbled against my neck. "And I'm sorry."

I kissed the side of her head. "Already forgotten," I told her.

She pulled back to press her lips to mine. But before I had the chance to really respond a knock sounded on the door, effectively ruining the moment. I growled lowly, causing Bella to giggle as I left her and went to answer the door.

"Hey guys," I said, swinging the door open to reveal Jasper and Alice. "Nice to see you," I added sarcastically.

Alice smiled sweetly at me. "We were just heading into town to grab some dinner and thought we'd stop and see if you wanted to join us."

Before I could answer, Bella appeared at my side with our jackets. "We'd love to," she said.

"Yes, we'd love to," I repeated, grinning through my teeth. I helped Bella into her jacket and then pulled on mine. "Where are we going?" I asked, taking Bella's hand and following Alice and Jasper out of the room.

"Everyone was talking about going to Greco's. It's a pizza place downtown," Jasper informed us. "Red checkered table cloths, high school prices."

"Does that sound okay?" Alice asked. Bella nodded and the four of us exited the lodge.

It was a relatively short walk into downtown and Greco's was easy to find. We secured a table near some of our classmates and placed our order. The place was warm and bright and our class was rather loud, but the pizza was fantastic.

"I think that was by far one of the best pizza's I've ever eaten," Alice said, pushing her plate away.

"I couldn't agree more," Jasper mumbled, his mouth still full of pizza as he polished off his fifth slice.

I chuckled. "Emmett will be sad he missed this," I said, as I took a swig of my soda.

A roar of laughter rose up from the table next to ours. "And I said that is _so_ not possible in a Dodge Neon," Jessica Stanley exclaimed unabashed to another round of laughter.

Bella's cheeks flushed and Alice giggled. Jasper and I rolled our eyes at each other.

"Oh, what's the matter Swan?" Mike Newton looked over at Bella.

My fist clenched under the table. I knew that wherever Newton was going with this, it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"No personal experiences to contribute on the girls-just-wanna-have-fun front?" he pressed. "I bet Alice does." He grinned cockily at my sister who glared back at him.

"That's enough, Newton," Jasper growled, at the same time I snapped, "Fuck off."

"The amount of sexual pleasure the average teenage girl gets from the average teenage guy in some spur of the moment hook-up is negligible at best," Bella informed them, sounding annoyed.

Oh boy.

"Unless you're doing it with a man who knows what he's doing," Jessica shot back, smirking.

"See?" Mike exclaimed. "Girls have it way easier than guys do!" A bunch of guys voiced their agreement. "There's no performance anxiety, and once they decide to do it, all they have to do is ask. They should be the ones carrying the condoms around in their wallets!" The guys cheered.

"Not every guy walks around with a condom in his wallet, Mike," Bella snapped at him.

Shit.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," said Jessica. "Guys, let's go—wallets!" She pointed at the table, indicating that all the guys should pull out their wallets.

Every guy in our senior class pulled out their wallets and brought out the condoms conveniently hidden inside them. Jasper tossed his wallet on the table, but did not open it. He obviously didn't feel the need to justify himself. Everyone knew he and Alice were like rabbits anyway. I just took another sip of my Coke.

"Edward, I don't see your wallet," Jessica said to me.

Bella's gaze snapped to me. I shrugged, but did not meet her eyes. "I left it back at the lodge," I covered smoothly, taking another unnecessary sip of my drink.

Thankfully, the subject was dropped as people began to leave. Jasper and I split the check and the four of us followed a group of our classmates out the door.

Bella walked slowly at my side as though she were waiting until everyone was out of earshot. She stopped and tugged on my jacket making me stop too.

"Why didn't you want to show your wallet in there?" she asked me quietly.

"I told you, I left it back at the lodge," I said.

"It's in your pocket," she countered.

I frowned. Damn. Slowly, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet. I chuckled darkly for a moment before handing it to her.

She opened it and pulled the condom from one of the slots. She looked at it silently for a good minute before shoving it back in my hand.

"Bella…"

But she just shook her head and continued walking. I closed my eyes as I shoved the wallet back into my jeans. I ran my head through my disheveled hair, tugging on the strands in frustration. It was going to be a long weekend…

-

The next morning Jasper, Alice, and I took to the slopes. I asked Bella twice if she wanted to join us, telling her I would stay on the bunny hill and teach her how, but she turned me down both times. She insisted that I would have more fun without her flailing around on skis.

"I'm a danger to myself on my own two feet, think of what I'll do with skis strapped to them," she had said.

After making sure she was comfortable, I donned my gear and joined everyone outside. We spent all morning and the early afternoon speeding down the slopes and riding the ski lift back to the top. After a quick lunch, I went back to the room to shower. By the time I was dressed, Bella had joined me in our room.

"Did you have fun?" she asked, tossing the room key and her book on the dresser.

"Yeah, I haven't skied in years," I said, coming up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist. "It would have been more fun with you out there," I murmured, nuzzling her neck.

She smiled wryly. "Yes, I'm sure it would have been very amusing watching me attempt to ski."

I frowned at her. "That's not what I meant. I would have stayed with you on the bunny hill all day teaching you how to ski. And I wouldn't have minded one bit," I added, squeezing her waist. "Because I would have been with you."

She looked up at me apologetically. "Sorry," she said quietly. "Maybe next time?" she added hopefully.

"It's a date," I said, kissing her quickly.

There was a knock on our door and after giving me another quick kiss Bella went to answer it. Jessica stood there in a rather revealing bikini top and yoga pants.

"Sorry," said Jessica, not sounding at all apologetic. "Hope I'm not interrupting…" she purposefully looked past Bella at me. "I just wanted to remind you guys about the hot tubs."

I raised my eyebrows at Jessica's forwardness. "We get the picture," Bella said, stiffly.

"I just wanted to be sure it was clear," Jessica continued.

"Crystal," Bella answered, not bothering to hide the acidity in her tone.

"Okay," Jessica said, smiling a little too sweetly. "Well, see you," she said, looking pointedly past Bella at me again.

I rolled my eyes and smirked as Bella closed the door and faced me. "No comment?"

"Not really," I answered honestly.

"Really?" Bella lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. "Nearly topless female comes knocking on our door asking if Edward can come out to play and you don't have any comment?" She went and sat down on the bed in front of me.

Well, obviously, no matter what I say, you're just going to take it wrong," I shot back without thinking.

Bella glared at me. "Okay, so, keep me posted if you have any thoughts that you're willing to share," she said, sounding put out.

"Well, I sure am glad we tabled that whole sex discussion," I said, sounding mild, but meaning every word. Her eyes flashed angrily. But I was angry now too. "I mean, we've been having such a lovely, relaxing weekend so far, I'd hate to ruin it with a bunch of passive-aggressive insinuations," I continued, with a bite in my voice.

"I'm really sorry, Edward, that all of my hang-ups and neuroses are putting a crimp in your social life," she said defensively. "You know what? Why don't you just go join your friend in the hot tub and feel free—"

"Oh, and give you something to really be pissed off about?" I interrupted her. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

"No, she's what you want, isn't she?" she asked angrily. "Someone who's a little more fun? A little more _experienced_? A little more eager to help make this a truly memorable weekend?" She choked a little on the last four words.

"I want you, Bella!" I said. She scoffed and turned away from me. "But there's no sense in me arguing the point if you're so eager to refute it," I continued.

"Look, I don't doubt that you want me, Edward," she reasoned, looking at me again. "I just—don't know why or for what reason."

"Okay, please, stop right there." I said, trying to hold back the hurt in my voice. Didn't she know how much I loved and adored her? Didn't I tell her as often as possible how beautiful I thought she was? And how she held my heart in the palm of her hand?

"I love you," I said emphatically. "If I had been in this relationship for sex and sex alone do you think I would have lasted for fourteen months?" I realized with a cringe how bad my question sounded, but under the time constraint knew I couldn't have thought up anything better.

"No. I suppose not," Bella agreed, quietly.

"Look, Bella, I refuse to feel guilty about this!" I said, raising my voice because I was finally letting out the stress I felt about all this. "The fact of the matter is it's not a bad thing when you want to sleep with someone when you love them as much as I love you!"

Bella's eyes filled with tears. I wasn't sure what kind of tears they were, but I knew it probably wasn't good. "But there is something wrong with not wanting to?"

"No." I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. "No…I just wish I knew what that something was," I said quietly.

Bella blinked furiously, trying to stave off her tears as she pushed her hair behind her ears again.

"I mean, I know that you're scared. I get it. But, you tell me you want to be scared together, but then you won't tell me what you're scared of." I kicked myself inwardly with what I was about to say next, but plowed ahead anyway. "And I think you know exactly what it is. You're just too scared to say his name."

Bella's eyes filled with angry tears this time, I knew it. "Jacob?" she seethed in disbelief. I swallowed hard, but stayed quiet. "That is not fair, Edward!" She cried, angrily. "You cannot bring his name up every time our relationship hits a wall—"

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. "Okay, fine!" I held my hand up in surrender, not wanting to go down that road again. "I'll tell you what," I said instead. "You want to know what I'm scared of?"

She angrily wiped a stray tear from her top lip before looking back at me.

"Because I'm not scared of whether or not we sleep together." I took an uneasy breath. "If and when you and I decide to do that it will be right. What I am scared of is that little piece of your heart that will always belong to Jacob Black."

I looked at her and felt my heart tighten uncomfortably at my words and at the two tears tracing down her cheeks. "I'm scared of that piece of your heart," my voice caught in my throat, "that always envisioned your first time being with him." Her chin trembled. "I'm scared of that part of you that does not want it to be me," I admitted dejectedly. "That's what I'm scared of."

"That's how you really feel?" she asked hoarsely. I laughed uneasily as I dry-washed my face with my hands. "Well, if that's how you feel then—why did you stay? Why stick around for fourteen months if that's what you honestly believe, Edward?"

"I guess I'm just a glutton for punishment," I said moodily. I was angry again because out of all the things she could have said, she did not comfort my fear. I stood up, grabbed my jacket, and left the room without looking back.

With my head in a fog, I didn't pay much attention to where I was going. I just walked, replaying every word in my head over and over again. I suddenly found myself at the outdoor hot tubs where a good half of my class was lounging.

"Hey," Jessica said, approaching me. "We were just getting out." I looked hollowly at her. "Hey, are you okay?"

I scoffed. "Does it look like I'm okay?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, actually sounding kind and concerned. "I'm a pretty good listener. And although I may not take advice pretty well, I'm a good giver." I shrugged. "Come on," she said, taking my arm and leading me over to a bench nearby.

We sat there talking for a good ten minutes. Or, rather I talked and she listened. I gave her the bare minimum in details, expressing only my frustration at the situation and not anything else.

"Look," Jessica said, after I had finished. "I know you're not ready to break up with her yet."

Wait, what? Who said anything about breaking up with Bella?

"And that's okay. I get it," she insisted. "It doesn't bother me. But I think it would be a shame to waste this opportunity." She leaned into me…

Oh, hell no.

I pulled away instantly, putting my hand on her arm to hold her back. "No, Jessica, you obviously don't get it," I said. "At all." She pulled back and looked at me confused. "This is not going to happen. Ever."

She shook her head. "I don't understand. It is just sex. It's not that big of a deal," she said, trying to reason with me.

I chuckled softly at her futile attempt. "Yes, it is a big deal. I have someone that I want to be with for more than just one night. So, the thought of losing her or hurting her, on any level—is not even a consideration." She frowned at me. "For me, it's not just about wanting to have sex. It's about wanting to share the most intimate thing that you can possibly share with someone." I sighed, somewhat heavily. "No matter how long you have to wait."

I stood up; realizing that the only thing I wanted now was to have Bella in my arms. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea," I added to Jessica, before walking away.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and started on the same path that had led me here. I looked up and saw my way blocked by Bella. She didn't look angry though. Her eyes were shining and apologetic, and she gave me a small smile.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked her.

"Long enough to remember why it is that I love you," she said sincerely. "Why _every part_ of me loves you."

My heart swelled. I searched her eyes and found nothing but love reflected back at me. I watched as she leaned in and pressed her lips softly to my cheek, lingering for a moment. She pulled away and I smiled at her. She offered me her hand and I took it, immediately entwining our fingers as we started back to our room.

-

We returned to our room and I hung our jackets up on the hooks by the door. "I'll be right back," I promised, kissing her forehead and heading for the bathroom.

I returned a few minutes later. The room was significantly warmer and I noticed that Bella had turned the electric fireplace on in my absence. She was standing in front of the dresser in her pajama pants and camisole top brushing her hair. The firelight danced across the exposed skin of her arms and back, and shimmered off her long, mahogany curls. My heart skipped a beat. She was absolutely breathtaking.

She looked at me in the mirror. "Hey," she said, smiling at me.

I smiled back. "Hi." I walked up behind her and gently caught the hand she was using to brush her hair. "May I?" I asked her quietly.

"Sure," she said, giggling softly.

I took the brush from her and gently began pulling it through her long hair. The smell of freesias met my nose and I resisted the urge to bury my nose in the soft strands.

I only managed to complete a few strokes before her small hand came up to stop me. She said my name quietly and I looked at her in the mirror. She met my gaze in the mirror as she rested our joined hands on her shoulder.

"Do you still have your wallet?" she asked quietly.

I lowered my chin to her shoulder as I quietly replied, "I thought we were done talking about that."

She took the brush from me and set it on the dresser in front of us. "We are."

"Okay," I said, reaching into my back pocket and retrieving my wallet. I pulled it around in front of her so that my arms embraced her at the same time. Her hands came up to mine as we opened the wallet together, and I pulled out the condom. "Do you want to throw it away?" I asked her, closing the wallet.

She was quiet for a minute and I placed a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder. I was going to put my wallet on the dresser when she spoke, so quietly I almost didn't hear her. "I want to throw the wrapper away."

My eyes met hers in the mirror again and I nearly dropped my wallet at what I found there. I saw love and want and one hundred percent certainty. But I had to be sure. I didn't want her to feel like she had to do this because of me.

"If this is about what I was—" I began.

"Edward," she said, facing me. "This is about how you carried my bag off the bus yesterday. This is about how when we go to the movies and you buy popcorn, you make sure to bring back a napkin so I won't wipe all the grease on my jeans. And how just last week at miniature golf, you took all of the shots first so I would know the correct path. And to not give Emmett another reason to tease me about my lack of skill in sports."

"Well, that's just—" I stuttered momentarily. My breath caught in my throat then as she brought her small hands up to the first button of my shirt and slid it through the buttonhole.

"You kissed me first, sweetheart," she said, continuing to undo the buttons of my shirt, one by one. "The second time, you counted to ten before doing it again—just in case I wanted to stop you." She slipped my shirt from my shoulders and gently tossed it away. I stood before her now in nothing but my jeans.

"We've been together for fourteen months now and you understood from the very beginning why I wasn't ready." She captured one of my hands in her small one, and brought it to her lips. Her lips brushed over my knuckle and it was like icy fire shot down my spine and settled in my stomach.

"Even though I propositioned you on more than one occasion, you said no. You said you wanted to wait until it was the right time, and we were really in love." She let go of my hand and instead pressed hers to my chest, right over where my heart was hammering. "I know now what you meant and I'm glad that we're here, together, in this moment."

I searched her eyes again, knowing that she meant every word. I lifted my hand and gently tucked her hair behind her ear, tracing my thumb across her jawbone at the same time. She reached for my hand again and I caressed each of her fingers and then her whole hand slowly.

Her breath shook now and I could feel it play across my mouth. She had barely touched me and I was already painfully aroused. I could not believe that the time had finally come. I wanted to feel her, touch her, taste her, have her. There were so many things I wanted to do, but I also knew I wanted it to last.

"I'm going to count to ten," she whispered. "And then I'm going to start kissing you. And if you don't want me too…then you're just going to have to stop me."

My heart was hammering so loud, I was surprised when it didn't burst right out of my chest. She was so close now. The tips of her still covered breasts pushed up against my chest, and I couldn't wait to feel all of her pressed against me.

She traced her fingertips over my arm and then pressed it against my chest again as she counted to ten in her head. Those ten seconds were quite possibly the longest of my life.

But then her eyes closed and her top lip brushed mine in the barest hint of a caress. "Ten, my love," she whispered. I was already closing the distance between us.

She gasped breathily into my mouth as I brought one hand up to the back of her head, cradling it as I deepened the kiss. My tongue brushed her bottom lip and she accepted me immediately. My other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. My tongue slid along the length of hers, tasting her fully.

When the need for breath arose, I pulled my mouth from hers. I placed a tiny kiss at the corner of her mouth, and then dragged my lips across her jawbone and down the smooth column of her throat. I paid particular attention to her pulse point before moving up to capture her earlobe, sucking it between my lips and nibbling gently.

I felt her warm, wet lips on my neck and I hissed against her skin. I felt her smile when she kissed the spot just behind my ear. My fingers dug into her hip as my other hand came up and tangled in her curls. I titled her head to the side, finding the spot where her neck and shoulder met, and teasing it with my lips, tongue, and teeth.

"Edward," she breathed, sliding her fingers through my disheveled hair and tugging.

The sound of my name falling from her lips was one of the sexiest things I had ever heard and I captured her lips in a fiery kiss. I slipped my hands beneath her shirt and caressed the smooth, warm skin of her hips and low back. I grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled back to look at her.

Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were red from my kisses. She looked up at me and nodded, answering my unspoken question. She lifted her arms and I very slowly pulled her shirt up and off. I kept my eyes on hers as I cupped her face in my hands and drew her to me again. My lips crashed down onto hers and her tongue sought mine almost immediately.

I slid my hands down her sides, my thumbs brushing the sides of her breasts causing her to shiver. She pulled her lips from mine and looked up at me. She reached out with one hand and tentatively pressed her palm against the bulge in my pants. A low moan escaped me at her touch. Bolstered by my reaction, she undid the button and pulled down the zipper. She began pushing my jeans down. I leaned down and pulled them the rest of the way off, stopping to kick off my shoes and pull off my socks.

I was at eye-level with Bella's navel when I looked up again. I leaned in and placed a soft kiss just below her navel. "You're beautiful," I whispered.

She looked down at me with hooded eyes and ran her fingers through my hair again. I grinned up at her as I carefully tugged her pajama pants from her hips, letting them pool at her feet.

I stood up and pulled her into my arms, capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. We tumbled back onto the bed and she gasped when one of my legs sank between hers and my thigh brushed against her sex. She moaned and I moved my lips down her neck again. I palmed one breast, loving how perfectly she filled my hand. Her back arched and I lowered my head, flicking my tongue against her nipple before closing my mouth around it. She moaned loudly, her fingers digging into my arms.

I moved to her other breast, paying it the same attention before moving to place kisses down her stomach. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating as I dragged a finger along her slit over her panties. Her breathing increased above me and I took that as permission to slide her panties down her long, shapely legs. She cried out when I returned and dipped a finger inside her. She was unbearably wet and so tight.

Her hips began to move in time with my hand as I added a second finger, pumping in and out of her at a steady rhythm. Her breath was coming in short pants as she writhed beneath me. I placed tiny, wet kisses along her stomach before moving lower and flicking my tongue against her clit. She cried out as her hips bucked uncontrollably. I continued moving my fingers inside her as I wrapped my mouth around her clit and sucked. She clenched around my fingers, calling out my name as she fell over the edge.

I continued stroking her inner walls, allowing her to come down from the high her orgasm had brought her to slowly. Her breathing began to even out and I pulled my hand away. I kissed my way back up to her lips. She dragged her teeth across my lower lip and then slipped her tongue into my mouth. I was painfully hard at this point and when she reached out to caress me with her hand, I couldn't help the loud moan that tumbled from my mouth.

"Bella," I gasped in between kisses. "Wait, sweetheart…"

I reluctantly pulled away from her and went to retrieve the condom from the dresser. She smiled sheepishly at me and I leaned down to capture her lips.

"You're driving me crazy, you know that?" I asked her huskily.

She smiled and then leaned up to kiss me again. "So, are you coming back to bed or what?" she murmured, nipping at my lower lip.

Dear God, my girlfriend is a sexy vixen. "Yes, ma'am." I moved to climb on the bed with her, when she put her hand on my chest to stop me. I looked at her confused.

"One of us is wearing too many clothes," she reminded me throatily.

I am a lucky, lucky man. I smirked at her as I hooked my fingers in the waistband of my boxers and slid them downward. Her eyes widened slightly as she laid her eyes on me naked for the first time. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she reached for me. She wrapped her hand around my length, pumping me slowly.

My head flopped back and a guttural moan erupted in my chest. I glanced at her through hooded eyes and watched as she leaned forward and carefully wrapped her mouth around the tip of my cock. Her warm, wet mouth felt so good, too good. And this was going to end far too soon if she kept that up.

I carefully pulled away from her, smiling softly to let her know I wasn't rejecting her. I moved so I was lying on the bed beside her again. She smiled back at me as I tore the wrapper off the condom and rolled it onto my shaft. Bella immediately reached for me and I moved between her legs, my cock poised at her slick entrance.

I looked up into her eyes and was momentarily lost in their brown depths. She smiled and nodded at me once. I kissed her gently. "I love you," I whispered.

I slowly pushed forward, enveloping myself in her wet, heat. I paused when I was met with the resistance of her virginity. The muscles in my neck and arms strained as I resisted the urge to drive myself into her again and again. Instead, I thrust my hips and quickly broke through her barrier, sliding the rest of the way into her.

I'd hoped that by doing it quickly, it would be less painful for her. She gasped and threw her head back, her nails digging into my shoulders. Normally, I'd take that as a good sign, but I knew better at that moment. A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye and I swiped it away with my thumb. I whispered words of love and apology to her as I peppered her face and neck with kisses.

"Edward," she breathed, blinking her eyes open.

I gently brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Okay?" I asked quietly.

She nodded and leaned up to capture my lips in a searing kiss. That was all it took and my self-control unraveled. I slowly pulled out and thrust back in. I grunted as her back arched and she gasped again. I buried my face in her neck as she grasped my shoulders tightly. I continued my slow, sure strokes alternating between kissing her neck and her lips.

"God, you feel so fucking amazing," I grunted, unable to help myself as I nipped at her neck with my teeth.

She moaned loudly, her hips arching up to meet each of my thrusts. "Edward, please," she whispered throatily.

Hearing my name on her lips in that voice was nearly my undoing. I reached between us and found her little bundle of nerves again, pressing my thumb against her. She cried out again and bit down on my shoulder. Her walls clenched around me and I thrust once, twice before my body tensed. I buried my face in her hair as I groaned. I slumped forward onto her, keeping most of my weight on my arms so as not to crush her.

We lay there with me still inside her for a few minutes, waiting for our breathing to return to normal. Finally, I slipped out of her and rolled off to the side. I pulled her back against my chest and peppered her shoulder with kisses, burying my nose in her hair.

"Wow," she whispered a few minutes later.

I grinned into her shoulder in spite of myself. "Amazing," I said, kissing her cheek.

She rolled onto her back, her curls falling over her shoulder and framing her face. The firelight danced across her skin and she was more beautiful than I had ever seen her. I pushed my hand into her curls and gently brought her lips to mine again.

"I love you," she whispered, when we broke apart.

I smiled crookedly at her. "You're beautiful," I told her.

She blushed and buried her face in the pillow for a moment. "I can't wait to go home tomorrow," she mumbled. I froze. The last thing I wanted to do was go home right now. She looked up at me. She had one of the coyest, sexiest smiles on her face that I had ever seen. The sight instantly made me hard again. "So we can do it again," she giggled.

Dear God, I thought as she snuggled into my side. Twelve hours. It would be twelve hours before I could get to a store and buy a new box of condoms. Twleve hours until I could have my incredibly sexy girlfriend naked again. _Twelve damn hours_. It was going to be a long wait…

-

There you have it! Send a review, they are my kind of heroin. : )


End file.
